


Aino Kaze

by Tsukikageshi



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukikageshi/pseuds/Tsukikageshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome has come home. What will happen next for this dearly beloved Miko? This fic's pairing was a request from "Words of law" on fanfiction . net Pairing is Jin/Kagome</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own either fandom or their respective characters. lawyers please stay away. I do however claim full rights to created characters and my plot-line.

Authors note from Shitsukisan(Shi): I own not the characters or the things as rumiko takashi does. As the story progresses I must confess, I own not the things the creator of Yu Yu Hakusho owns either. The storyline is my own however I must pay my thanks to "words of law" on ff.net for picking the pairing and thus giving me the idea in the first place. I also thank them for encouraging me to continue writing. I do not typically post any stories. Domo Arigato!

This is a Jin/Kagome story. Please enjoy.

Kagome stood on the ruins of a destroyed well. Her raven locks fluttered in the wind, her miko attire held damage in many places, little things... it was obvious she had been through much. Her obi was of a darker shade and her hakama were more crimson than the normal shades. She wore the traditional plain white hakamashita and her hakama were of the umanori and karusan-bakama variety. Her long bow hug over her back by her quiver of arrows... if someone had seen it would be wondered why their were so few arrows left.

Kirara lay in her arms. How the nekomatta got through the well with her was anyone's guess... nobody else was alive to try anyway. Perhaps it was the grief, the same grief her azure eyes showed brokenly with tears as she stood where the well once was.

When she came through the well... She had destroyed it.

Never again.

In her years of searching for the shikon no kakera she had kept everyone at a distance, now that it was over... nobody was still trying anymore. Her mother, grandfather... even her brother though he was the only one who still actually spoke to her.

The shikon no tama lay between her breasts under her hakamashita.

With no props and no audience she began to move as the wind rolled around her and her tears flowed from her eyes like a river flows from it's source. The dance was of the ritual Tama Shizume, a rite of passing. Through her mind flashed the face of a laughing and innocent Shippou... may he be treasured like the treasure he was that was taken far too soon. In her mind next came Sango... may her spirit join the sea and be as everlasting as the coral sanctuaries of the oceans depths... and may her love with Miroku transcend into death as their chances were so cut short in life. Miroku... may he meet the Buddha he so loved and followed and his namesake more than any... or simply be with his love in everlasting togetherness. May Kaede be happy in her peaceful spirit and watch over those whom she loves with wisdom and grace as her soul reflected so often. Inuyasha... may his soul find the rest he never had in life regardless of his actions because of it. Not knowing the states of anyone else she still danced thinking of their faces and spirits offering up her hopes that if they had so died their spirits would find their place among the kami. As she danced the air around her gently lit with her Miko Ki, giving her a soft glow in the now setting sun. Tiny concentrations of her power would occasionally sparkle and float up towards the heavens or soak into the earth beneath her feet. She seems a heavenly glow and had any seen her they would have forswore she was a divine kami sent to walk grace the earth with her presence. Her tears only made it sparkle all the more as their decent was slowed in her powers making it look at if they floated around her.

The woman, Kagome Higurashi of sunset shrine appeared as if she was Amaterasu-ōmikami herself with her form lit up with the last vestiges of the sunset. She dropped into the traditional prayer position just as the last rays of sunlight dropped over the horizon.

Red eyes watched from the shadows as a young man child exited the house not far away and froze in place starring at the once intact well shrine of the well. The boy ran "NEESAN!" and launched himself at the woman who looked up just in time. "Souta otouto." she whispered with wide joyful eyes to see her beloved brother rushing and so happy to see her.

In that moment she, Higurashi Kagome, guardian of the Shikon-no-tama and the Miko who traversed time to do her work as decided by the kami... was reduced to a cushion between her brother and the ground as kirara jumped away to escape the fray, her kitten eyes dancing in mirth for her new mistress... and that was a very happy moment in her life despite the undignified heap they made. She was not one for titles or honors but most happy with family and loved ones. Her adventures had taken much from the once naive girl turned woman. To have her brother so happy to receive her home despite the problems they had been having... her happiness would have outshone the goddess of the sun on her best and brightest day.

They untangled and sat up, stared at each-other and both hugged again with tears staining their eyes as kirara kept her silent vigil joining them by their knees.

Higurashi Kagome was finally home.

Red eyes continued to watch the scene unfolding intensely.


	2. 2

I still own not. ^-^"  
\-----------------------------------

Higurashi Kagome and her otouto, Higurashi Souta did not know how long they sat their or even that they had been their for a long time until when the moon was high in the sky, Higurashi Hanaki came out of the house and crunched on the freshly fallen leaves around them.

Kagome and Souta looked up to their mother with surprised gazes as they realized how long they had been outside in the autumn air.

Higurashi Hanaki herself was stunning and reserved as always. Her guarded chocolate orbs shone with pure love for her son and mere tired reserve for her daughter. She had long written Kagome off as not caring about her family or what pains her journey brought them. She wore a pastel pink nightdress and had two white fuzzy slippers on her feet. Her hair was dark mocha as ever. In her dainty hands was a cup of steaming hot Coco with fluffy white marshmallows on top.

"Mama. Kagome is home!" Souta happily told their mother with wary eyes on her face, knowing her stress lines were not because she did not care but because she did not understand. The woman's eyes softened on her son and their guarded nature returned when she went to face her daughter. "Welcome home my daughter. I expect you to be ready for your priestess duties in the morning." Her face softened again as she turned to her son who sported a wide eyed face at her lack of warmth and embrace to Kagome. "Here Souta, I thought you would need something to warm your insides. Please do not stay out here long. You have school in the morning."

Souta held the cup stunned as their mother walked off and slowly entered the house as if she had not just spoken to her once cherished daughter like she would an unruly shrine hand. His eyes lowered to his hot coco sadly. He loved his sister and his mother both. He hoped their grandfather had a better reaction.

Kagome herself sat with watering eyes as she sat in a whirlwind of emotions. She was finally home... but she was not welcomed here. Only her brother would ever treat her as anything more than a stranger now if her mothers reaction was anything to go by. Her slightly pinkened lips slightly parted in her own wide eyes stunned position. She didn't even realize she was still holding her brother as he starred into the cup of hot coco watching the marshmallows fade into the drink and the steam slowly slow it's decent as the hot coco because to cool in the nights chill. No, Kagome realized none of this. Nor did she realize the tears leaving her eyes until one fell into her brothers coco snapping them both back to the present.

Souta looked at his sisters stricken face seeing more hurt in her eyes than Inuyasha could have ever inflicted. He silently mused that if Naraku had made their mother reject Kagome, perhaps he would have had the jewel tainted by her pain as was no secret he wanted, even Souta could tell just by the stories alone.

It was then they both realized they both had tears running down their faces because while Kagome cried for the hurt of rejection, Souta cried for the torn family and for his sisters broken hearted pain crying out. He took the still warm cup and took a sip then handed it to Kagome. "Please drink up Kagomeneechan. I want you to be warm inside too." He knew he was a bit old for such displays but... if it made his sister smile he would do it and he would be happy about it... even if it only took a tiny bit of her pain away he would be her innocent little brother and act like he was still a little kid instead of the 17 year old brother sitting next to his 20 year old sister. He got the desired reaction. The pain in her eyes lessened and her lips upturned ever so slightly in thanks as she drank a small sip before placing it down slowly and launching herself into her brothers arms. The launching had not been his intent but he was very much content that she was in his arms. His sister had grown very... he stopped himself their. His sister did not need ever know he was starring at her ass... or imaging her with... again he redirected his thoughts to her tears. Ah yes, unpleasant but highly appropriate thoughts. As it was, Higurashi Kagome was crying in her brothers arms and while they were accompanied by "arigato" and it's variations "arigato soutaoutoto" and "arigato outotochan"... he would keep this to himself. His sister was pure and besides... their mother woudl die to know their families "only hope" was nothing more than a boy with a sister complex. Indeed.

Red eyes watched speculatively before a single black boot came into the light followed by black Hakama and finally... "It is interesting how one would dance a dance called 'Kagura' much better than the one named such ever could." Kagome looked up from her brother chest. "KAGURASAN!" Kagura watched with soft red eyes, her ruby lips upturned just a bit as the little miko left her brothers chest and launched into her arms to greet her as her brother had to her earlier. As the miko hugged her with eyes shut in bliss Kagura quirked a brow at the one she knew was too close of a relation to be having such scents in regards to his sister. The man child merely narrowed his dark chocolate eyes as if to say "not a word". He had heard of youkai and their senses and he knew they would know. the last thing he wanted was for one to tell his precious Oneesan that her precious little Otouto wanted THAT dirty thing with his pure hearted Kagome. Uh oh... changing thought process again. No need to think that route. He knew enough to know perverse love is how you got naraku and with his sister being the guardian of the Shikon No Tama that was the last thing he needed to think about. He had no desire to become the next Naraku.

Kagura further quirked a finely sculpted brow seeing the one she knew to be Kagome's brother with a darkened aura and then fight it off. She missed none of the males reactions to his sister. She would have need to alert the others and watch him closely. Their was something wrong with that human brother of Kagome's and Kagura had no desire to have that harm the precious and pure miko she held in such embrace. She finally decided to deal with it later and gave in to the hug placing her head on top of Kagome's and holding her snugly before letting go of the woman and wiping her tears away. "Konbawa Kagomesama." she said with a bow as her soil rich brown hair cascaded from it's secure tie on her head. Her lip quirked waiting what she knew would come in 3... 2... "Kagura! What have I said about 'sama'?" Her foot was stomped on the ground, her hands were on her hips, her cheeks were flushed beautifully and her lips were pouted. Kagura briefly wondered if her mate would allow her to have some fun on the side but pushed it away immediately. Kagome had enough suitors already and she wouldn't make the girl second best every again... in fact she aimed for the woman to never be anything but loved and held in nothing but a loving embrace reserved for her and her alone.

Kagome seemed to remember herself then, blushing in a way both brother and wind sorceress found endearing and captivating. "Ah. Soutaotoutosan, this is Kagurasan. She is my friend so please treat her well otoutosan?" Kagome gestured while initiating the greeting, a habit she never really grew out of and looked to her brother with pleading eyes. He stared into those deep azure depths so reminiscent of sapphires or perhaps the bottom of the sea... his sister looked so hopeful. Internally he sighed. He could deny nothing of his sister. He nodded and turned to the demon before him inclining his head to the side in a greeting as his sister had taught him was customary for demons. Kagura did the same, showing none of her surprise that the girl had taught her brother demon etiquette. Contrary to the miko's nature of running up to hug those she knew, it was very much not a custom in demon culture. In fact it could get her killed if done to the wrong demon... again, another aspect of this she put on her mental checklist to keep an eye on. Kagome was going to be the death of her. The miko drew more trouble... but it was her pure nature and the love her friends held for her that allowed for her good natured embraces to be received so. She need never know that demons were inherently devoid of care about gender or that both could produce offspring or impregnate a female if they so chose as long as their were two to perform the deed itself. She need also not know that her embraces were a very tough thing to handle in a race that was very much very sexual. If she wasn't careful someone would take that embrace as a wish for something more... much more. Indeed... she may need some help keeping an eye on this little one.

Back out of Kagura's thoughts Kagome was chatting animatedly with her brother as the male human yawned and she shooed him inside, promising to follow him later. Kagura caught his aura darken again. Every time it darkened it reminded her of something she couldn't quite place.

Kagome looked at Kagura's expression with knowing eyes as she looked at the wind sorceress. She wasn't stupid. Some things were hard to hide when you were hugging someone that closely. She too noticed the darkening aura and already knew what Kagura was sensing and why it seemed so familiar to her. "Kagura." That drew the attention of the wind Sorceress. "Kagura, promise not to hurt him." Kagura looked into the woman's tired eyes and sighed. "If he gives me no reason to harm him, I will not ever raise anything against him..."-a lip quirked-"Himesama." Kagome looked about ready to blow with frustration not at all realizing her hakamashita's position on her form had been messed up just enough by her damaged obi to reveal a creamy shoulder or that a tear in the cloth right by her chest had tore just a bit at what point was anyone's guess... but that tear showed just a just enough to be able to see the red lace bra underneath that had Kargura's mouth dry... nor did the Miko notice her flushed cheeks or hair in disarray... or how a tiny tear in the little miko's hakama hinted at the Miko's mismatched colored white lace underwear. Why did the woman insist on wearing such underclothes? Kagura would never know. Kagura fought to get her mind under control as her mind immediately supplied images of the miko if she had wore no underwear... she didn't know which option seemed more... alluring. Dammit. Why did she have to be so attractive?

Kagome was just finishing her rant as Kagura came out of her thoughts... which were of course very much of the variety that had her needed a very long night with her mate. No... a cold shower was for the unmated. She was going to have him several different ways that night... "Kagura? Your doing the miroku face..." Kagura turned a shade of pink at being caught and thought up a quick excuse. "Thinking of my mate." Kagome nearly squealed with delight. "Kagura! When was the wedding? Any children? When can I meet him?" ... "Hikazejun and myself have been together for about 250 years. We have several children, but only one of them is in anyplace to be met any time soon. You can meet her in the morning." Kagome nodded and Kagura waiting for her words to sink in... but kagome acted as if she had either missed the slip up or simply did not care. "My mate will be busy with me tonight, however I will send our son, Jin, to greet you later when Amaterasu kamisama has begun her decent to her rest. He may have others with him." Kagome looked to Kagura and nodded. She would need to prepare to adjust the wards so that they could come through the moment she felt them.

"Till we meet again on the morrow Kagurasan." Stated Kagome formally as she inclined her head to the side unwittingly bearing her neck to the already tortured, flustered wind demoness. "Till we meet again on the morrow Kagomesama." Kagura was gone before Kagome could scold her for using such high honorifics in her name.

Before heading in, an exhausted Kagome placed her long bow and her quiver in a small shrine by the Goshinboku before heading inside.

The cup of long forgotten once hot coco sat forgotten on the ground in the debris of the well-house as a tiny spider symbol swirled in the liquid for a millisecond before disappearing.

Inside his bedroom, Souta's sleeping eyes opened wide and red light just as his sister entered the home.


	3. 3

Kagome walked quietly through the hallway towards her room as she felt the cold feeling in her heart. She sighed and stopped moving, simply waiting.

She did not have long to wait. Red eyes bore down on her with a sadistic grin from her bothers eye sockets and her brothers face... but this was not her brother. The secret she had told no-one. She may be Kikyo's reincarnation but... a raspy voice came from her brothers mouth. "Hello Miko."- Naraku's voice.

She starred into those red eyes without fear. "Give my brother back." A sadistic grin spread wide across his face. "Kukuku Miko. Why would I give him up when he is not even capable of completely fighting me if we so share the same desire." Her eyes widened. "Wha?"

Before Kagome could say more her body was covered and her mouth was taken by her brothers own possessed mouth. Her eyes widened further and bile rose in her throat. She suspected but ignored her brother deciding it was normal and not about her. This was... this was... and if she used her miko ki she might kill her brother. So... thinking quickly as hands trailed along her body squished between the wall and her brothers suddenly more obviously larger body... she bit his lip as hard as she could.

Red eyes flickered and she could see that her brother was fighting this for her. "Please otouto. Please stop this." Her broken voice rose from her throat breaking and near whisper but cutting across the silent and dark shrine house. Souta got through just long enough to give her the space to wiggle free enough to flee. Still not long enough. "Souta. No." Her voice broke as his hands grasped her ankle as she fell. Her tears fell in little splashes feeling his hold on her ankle abate as she turned to look on her brothers face stunned to see a shadowed figure with his sword, shinning in the faint light through the nearby window, to her brothers throat. In that moment she looked into ruby eyes and knew her brother would live and he wouldn't be killed so she did the only thing she could think of.

Kagome Higurashi, strongest priestess to ever live since Midoriko and possibly including her... scrambled like a child from danger and ran like it was all she knew how to do. Down the stairs, out the door and into the forest and even when she knew she was safe she kept on running even still. Though the danger was over the tears kept on falling. She ran and ran and didn't want to stop. A voice rang through her skull. "Onna. Stop." An image flashed through her head of the one who had saved her. He felt hot as fire and cold as ice at the same time in that split second he had entered her mind. He felt like a friend of hers, Yukina but also like a different person all on his own... puzzling. maybe this was her brother she searched for? She found a tree and stopped running, climbing into it's branches and finding solace in it's branches. She reached out instinctual y for the power that had left traces in her mind and spoke back to it. "Stopped."

The voice did not replay back but a dark figure appeared on a branch next to hers and his ruby eyes regarded her as if regarding something he was unsure of. She starred back and began to pick out the similarities of his face with her observant gaze. His eyes were her eyes, his nose was her nose, his face was hers only a tiny bit sharper... built much the same... her voice was quiet as her previous disaster nearly left her mind completely and a smile broke her face. She hugged the male as was obvious he wasn't expecting. "I found you! Yukina will be so happy to have her brother!" He stiffened. She felt him about to take in air but they were cut short by a sudden change in Youkai energy being felt... The wind shifted and moved strongly and pulled her from this person in dark clothing she had been hugging. She was brought into familiar arms. "Kagurachan" "Sh. We will get you from this place." She was disoriented by exhaustion and trauma. The adrenalin leaving her she faintly wondered... "we who?" Who was with Kagura?

Kagome looked over from her place on the soft downy feather in Kagura's lap... a beautiful woman with long flowing hair as red as the reddest ruby, highlighted with darker tones light garnets and lighter tones like flames... offset with stunning brightly toned deep green eyes and lightly tanned and freckled skin. On the stunning woman's form was a disarrayed robe uncovering her shoulders as the moonlight placed on her skin and the breeze with her hair... even mixing it with a few darker strands from Kagura as she noticed... which was odd because Kagura kept her hair up. The red heads melodious voice rung out softly. "Hai Kagomesama. We." Kagome was asleep before she could say anything about the 'sama' of about the stunning woman she had beheld in her eyes.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't own anything but the plot.

Kagome's world was rather fuzzy first thing in the morning but she was pretty sure this wasn't her cotton adorned bed. This felt more... silky? Soft?

Breath was heard near her face and she opened her eyes every slightly. "AHHHH!" She jumped and screamed out before giving the kitten a look. Waking up to Kilala in her face was one thing but being starred at so close by said two tail was another.

Kilala mewed softly as if to apologize though Kagome was sure she saw amusement.

Sighing Kagome patted her lap and the cream colored kitten jumped in her lap. Kagome lightly stroked her fur, paying some special attention to the black diamond on her forehead knowing Kilala liked that nearly as well as cat nip and a freshly hunted meal... as in really fresh. Kagome tried not to puke thinking of it and redirected her thoughts promptly.

Kagome was looking around at the room she was in. It as rather nice and cozy... if not a bit too fancy for her tastes but it was still comfortable. The door looked ornately carved with things that didn't look in japanese style so she was sure wherever she was it was with people who had money but why would they bother with her?

Suddenly that same door was slammed open quickly and a boy with flaming hair and thin but somehow masculine build burst in and looked around quickly before his deep eyes landed on her. Her own cerulean orbs captivated by the swirling green.

He spoke. "Mi apologies lass. 'ought a wee bit of trouble 'ad caught yee." Oh goodness... an accent. Kagome wasn't blind, nor was she deaf so maybe she could just admit he was hot and sounded hot. Salivating, swooning... she had to stop this! She would not go fan girl. He could be a horrible person yet so she would wait and see... wait. Why exactly was she waiting and seeing and for what? She looked at him starring at her expecting her to speak. Her mouth went dry. 'SPEAK KAGOME! COME ON GIRL! SPEAK!' she internally screamed and finally managed to say. "Kilala." As she pet the small feline who arched into her hand.

"Ai' mi'lady." He cleared his throat. "Milady?"

"Hai?" She questioned throat dry. Oh Kami he needed to stop talking.

His face lit up like a red light-bulb and he pointed to her chest... she looked down and an embarrassed scream came from her throat. Her cloths. they were the same but... they hadn't held so well and now... her only covering up top was her lacy bra. First instinct was first instinct after traveling with Miroku for so long. She grabbed the first object near her and through it at his with perfect aim for his head and screamed. "PERVERT!"

She hit him square in the head and a small horn served as the catalyst for... porcelain littering the floor. apparently she had thrown a very expensive looking vase if she could judge by the painting on it... and the poor boy was standing dazed in the middle of the room.

Two more figures entered the room. The beautiful red head from last night and Kagura. Kagura was smirking. "I see you met our son, Jin." Kagome's eyes went wide but Kagura wasn't done. "This is my beloved mate Hikazejun, and our son Jin. Jin, this is Kagome."

Kagome stood gaping like a fish out of water. "Wha.. but... Hikazejun... she's... then how did you... how did he..." The red heard tinkling bells laughter rose softly. "Kagome dear. Demons do not need to heed gender. I will however admit we had some interesting times between the two of us. The only thing is that only a male can impregnate a male." Kagome's eyes were wide. Did she just say... "But that is... not possible! A guy cannot have babies with a guy!" Kagura looked amused. "Kagome. You fought Naraku and are sitting in front of living legends, you even are one. You should know better than any just how possible it is." Kagome was in her own world of overwhelmed thoughts.

In her shock and still tired state Kagome did the only thing she could do at that moment.

She fainted.

Kagome was sitting in the garden of the apparently large mansion of the wind family.

She had decided that she honestly didn't want to know how they got so far from japan but she liked it here. The green hills, the wind, the open air, the breathtaking landscape... it just seemed so much more free out here and back in tokyo. She had learned they were in Ireland out in the countryside on the estate of the wind family. They had given her a traditional garb to wear so she had cloths that covered her now.

She let the wind play with her hair and caress her as she stood their starring at different plants in the garden from her spot on the bench.

Her eyes narrowed as she felt a breeze go up her skirt and those same eyes widened as the breeze touched something nobody should be touching. Her ki flared purifying the youki in the wind that controlled it and the flustered girl with a heavy blush on her cheeks glared around her looking for the wind user she needed to pummel... must be jin. She stalked off looking for Jin, completely missing the two mated females starring nearby with mischievous smirks. "JIIIN!"


	5. chapter five

Jin was running like hell was on his heals. The barmy lass was on his heals again.

No matter how much he told her he didn't flip her skirt he had been severely pummeled…

Now while at the springs her cloths had disappeared leaving her with only the scant robe she currently chased him in.

Jin did his best to not picture her bosom bouncing as she ran barely contained in her robe… body still dripping, robe clinging to her… He paused just long enough due to his thoughts and she caught him. "Kaze eichi!"

Kagome had him, right hook, left hook, hog tied- bound and gagged.

She surveyed her work before prancing off. Let that punishment teach him to piss her off.

Jin, was having a problem.

A blush lit his face.

He liked what she called punishment.

Really liked it.

Suddenly a familiar woman on an oar appeared. She looked at him near immediately and turned shades of red he didn't realize existed. Suddenly he remembered he was not wearing anything but a towel that had slipped off while Kagome had been hog tying him… he was naked, hog tied, and gagged… and innocent Boton was seeing this. He was not surprised when she turned ten shades of red before untying him and pulling out his gag. Koenmasama needs to speak with you.

Kagome was NOT happy. That each baka had been set free by someone… not his parents… someone who reeked a cheery aura of death. It was like Kikyo only… cheerful.

Kagome Higurashi was on the hunt.


End file.
